jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Heinous VII
Lucius Heinous VII is the tyrant ruler of Miseryville. He resembles a devil-like creature having red skin and horns. He has great contempt for his archenemy Jimmy, because of his happy-go-lucky attitude which often acts a foil to his plots to make the town even more miserable. He resembles the stereotypical villain as he is cold, malevolent, narcissistic and selfish. He has a son, Beezy, who rebels against his wishes which he blames Jimmy for. He's an idiot when it comes to making new, miserable ideas. Personality He hates and is terrified of Weavils (he even hates hearing the word) because they pulled a prank on him and took his stuffed rabbit when he was young. He also dislikes any thing that has to do with fun and happy (unless it's fun and happy for him), this lead's him to especially hate Jimmy since nothing ever seems to make him miserable. He doesn't get along with his father Lucius the 6th since he treated his son like Lucius does Beezy, and dislikes the rest of the Heinouses. While angry most of the time, Lucius really can't stand to lose at golf. When this happens, he ends up throwing a tantrum and having the entire course flooded. This has led to Sammy helping him cheat, and his opponents letting him win. He has a 'girlfriend' named Jez who resembles a purple humanoid cat. She can barely remember his name and only goes out with him when promised expensive things but Lucius is convinced she loves him.Also, when Heloise creates a new invention, he always takes credit for creating it. Lucius has a holiday named "Lucius' Fools Day", on this day Lucius gets to spread even more misery through pranks. Ressenblance From Other Characters Lucius's similiar to Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, Scoutmaster Lumpus from Camp Lazlo, Ed Bighead from Rocko's Modern Life and Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants. Early Concept Originally during the planning phase of the show when it was going to take place in the underworld, Lucius was intended to be Lucifer, the ruler of the underworld (nicknamed Lucy), but due to some complications they decided to make the show more kid friendly which led to Lucius' name change. However the nickname still remained. In Other Languages Trivia *Lucius sometimes takes his eyes out when he sees something he doesn't believe is happening. (Catalogue of Misery, Bad Horn Day). *Lucius has lived for more than 800 years (Bad Horn Day), but has only ruled Miseryville for 20 years. His father had been in charge up until then, and is now a popsicle in Lucius's freezer (Popsicles). *Only Lucius and Beezy are allowed to gain access the chocolate tap, but Lucius won't let Beezy use it. (There Will Be Chocolate) *Lucius is the second character to kiss Heloise (Air Force None), after his son Beezy. THIS time, however, Lucius still kissed Heloise on the lips, but he did it on purpose because he was thankful to be back on the ground after a flying fiasco. *He was almost frozen after he saw his son go to Heloise's Braniac Booster, but half-frozen (Beezy J. Genius). Lucius Heinous the 7th Category:Heinous Family Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Concept characters